


【授翻：娱乐措施】

by Lemenlon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 半推半就（？）, 暗示成分, 误解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 合金盾以为他来这是办事的，但他很快发现自己不过是个消遣。





	【授翻：娱乐措施】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804570) by [GreyLiliy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy). 

> Also posted on http://lemenlon.lofter.com/post/30920042_1c6e82a5b

合金盾遇到过更糟的状况，在他和警车的小插曲之间及之前他上半辈子所有那些破事中肯定有过不少，但他一个都想不出来。等今后的路上，当他又遇上一个差不多的窘境的时候，他大概会想到这一个。

“所以你就是我们的首席技师，嗯？”霸王说，两根粗大的手指掐着合金盾的手臂提了起来。他像玩弄人偶一般摆弄着那名神经外科医生，欣赏玩具一样将他翻了个面上下打量，这样扭转着直到合金盾一跤绊倒在地。霸王咧开嘴角。“不得不说，我期待更多的。”

“你本来也用不着，”合金盾说，一掌拍上了对方顺势摸过来的手。“以及停下。”

“为什么？”霸王笑道。“我本来也犯不着乖乖从良，没法伤你而已。”

霸王往回靠了靠，墙上几根铁链和那些庞大、笨重的镣铐被他的动作带得哐当作响。技术上来讲霸王还是基本能行动自如，不过这些锁铐是连了电源的，若是控制着紧急按钮的护卫们有哪怕一微秒认为他要攻击也随时都有足够令一整座发电工厂超载的电流伺候。

把玩合金盾, 无论如何, 不算。 事实上，那名专科医师相当确定自己能听见他们在隔间里大笑。

那位神经外科医生把自己扶了起来，一声恼怒的低吼在他的发声器里合成。要对付这些他现在的薪水算付得少了。尽管理智不这么建议，合金盾还是朝霸王走了过去，只想赶紧把这事给结了。“看着，你能不能干脆点好好合作？我只是来做完我该做的好早点出去。”

“我知道，而且我的确希望你能开始。”霸王说，十指相互揉搓了一会，无聊地叹了口气任由肩膀垮了下来。“要娱乐我你还得多加努力点，是不是？”

“娱乐？我不是来这取悦一个犯人的，”合金盾说。他来这是把该做的做了然后离开这怪兽离得越远越好。“我觉得你需要弄清楚你现在什么身份。”

“不，我觉得_你_需要弄清楚你的处境。”霸王往前一倾两只手抓住了合金盾，把他高高抬离地面。合金盾有点讶异自己还能保持冷静。霸王手上加重了力道，但还不至于扭曲金属。合金盾扭了扭——那些守卫到底是干什么吃的!? “你来这只是为了消遣。不然还能是什么？来钻到我脑子里？”

“那——”

“我在这个领域的练习可比你多得多，你唯一能达成的就是在里面迷路。”霸王往前倾了些。“或者更糟。”

“我认为我可以处理——”霸王将一根手指靠在了合金盾的口罩上还‘嘘’了一声。

神经外科医生掴开了他的手指并转过身面对警卫室。他们都在冲他笑而且——有什么东西不对。合着他这是被涮了？合金盾手一挥拍上霸王的手指并挣了挣。他得__赶紧__离开。

“别闹。气氛都被你毁了。”霸王将合金盾像个幼生体一样安置在膝上，小型机被他摁住放在大腿上窝着的样子活像是故事时间到了。“现在，为什么我们不找点有意思的事做，嗯？”

就算只用一只手，霸王也能轻易压制住合金盾。能量液涌过系统，他感到了一只手指在他背后游走着。合金盾反推了一把，身子前倾企图从对方腿上爬开。“马上放开我！”

霸王啧了一声，单手在合金盾身侧合拢给他又摆直了。他用空闲的那只手在合金盾的胸甲上画起了圈。“诶呀。要是我那么做，你不就走掉了。那还有谁能将我从在这小小的牢狱里枯燥乏味的折磨中解放出去呢，嗯？”

合金盾缩了一下，对方的手指从他胸口游移到了腰上，挑逗一样沿着腰线一路下行。合金盾缩了缩。“你在做什么？”

“自娱自乐。”


End file.
